A wiper arrangement of this type is disclosed by DE 198 33 404 A1. The windscreen wiper arrangement disclosed therein comprises a support structure, on which a total of three fixing members, designed as cylindrical socket pins, are provided. These are inserted axially into receiving apertures, which are arranged in special holders fixed to the body of the vehicle. To secure it axially, a socket pin is provided with a thickened section at the free end, this thickened section engaging behind a receiving aperture provided in a rubber socket and thereby preventing the wiper arrangement becoming detached from the motor vehicle.
The screwless socket connection makes the known wiper arrangement very easy to fit and securely prevents it from “falling off” the motor vehicle. This wiper arrangement, however, does not always ensure precise positioning of the fixing members in an axial direction.